


5 Times Derek Lied To Someone, And 1 Time He Told The Truth.

by JasmienV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmienV/pseuds/JasmienV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Derek lied to someone & one time he actually told the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Derek Lied To Someone, And 1 Time He Told The Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.  
> Leave a comment if you like.

**i. Kate Argent**  
Age 16 and so naive. You knew that she was never actually interested in you. She's a hunter and you're a werewolf. Did you really think there was something special? But you still had this little spark of hope inside you. This little spark that lit up whenever she said something loving or kissed you. But you knew the truth. And so did she.  
 _“You know I love you, don't you, Der?”_  
 _“Yeah, I do. I love you too.”_  
Didn't your parents tell you that if you play with fire, you'll get burned?

**ii. Tattoo artist**  
Age 17 and you grew up. You had too, didn't you? Because it's just you and Laura now. Peter's in a coma and so badly covered in burns. They don't think he's going to make it. But he's the only one besides Laura that you have left. So you hope that he does.  
 _“Are you over eighteen, kid?”_  
 _“Yeah, just give me the damn tattoo.”_  
 _“Any special reason why you want this one?”_  
 _“No.”_  
Alpha, Beta, Omega. Past, Present, Future. Laura, Peter, you.

**iii. Laura Hale**  
Age 21 and the guilt was eating you alive. You knew about Kate. But that didn't stop you from seeing her. Laura didn't know, or maybe she did.  
 _“Listen to me. Derek, the fire wasn't your fault.”_  
 _“I know.”_  
And yet, it's like this part of you died in the fire as well. And the only thing you have left is the guilt. And Laura but it's your fault that she dies because you didn't want to go back to Beacon Hills with her.

**iv. Scott McCall**  
Age 22 and you went back and there's a new werewolf, Scott. You didn't want to help him, but you did it anyway. Because you heard the Argents are back and who knows what they would do to him and his family.  
 _“The bite's a gift.”_  
You don't even believe it anymore. After everything that you lost because you're a werewolf, why should you?

**v. Erica Reyes**  
Still age 22 and you're turning misfit teenagers. You tell them the truth but you might also lie, lie, lie. Just like you did with Erica.  
 _“The bite will cure you.”_  
You knew it wouldn't. Not completely. And she's mad at you but you deserve it. Don't you deserve everything that happens to you?

**1\. Stiles Stilinski**  
Age 26 and he's the best thing that happened to you. Even if you didn't know it at first. It took you a while to figure it out, and he knew all along.  
 _“Stiles, I love you.”_  
 _“I love you too, Derek.”_  
You kiss him and it's everything you ever wanted and so much more. And for the first time in a while, you're happy.


End file.
